


You've Made an Addict of Me

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Dirty Talk, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Arthur asks to be taken to the King of the Druids, hoping to broker a treaty and protect Camelot. But a spell and Emrys' allure prove to be too great of a temptation.





	You've Made an Addict of Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Dark Merlin, Conflict between the Druids and Camelot, Arthur is addicted to magic
> 
> Part of this was written for the Kinkalot 2019 prompt _magic made them do it_. It was subsequently expanded on for the Season of Kink 2019 square _aphrodisiacs/altered mental states_.

Arthur sits in his throne room, drumming his fingers against the table. Leon storms into the room with his cloak billowing behind him and a grim expression on his face. His hair is matted to his head, but Arthur can’t tell if it's because of blood or sweat.

“What news?” Arthur asks.

“The patrol ran into a group of druids at the Northern border. I don’t think it was intended to be an ambush, but they were aggressive nonetheless.” Leon sounds slightly out of breath, as if he’d just run up the stone steps of the castle. 

“Anyone killed?” 

“No, but injuries on both sides,” Leon relays. 

“Tend to the wounded. I’ll have to go meet with Emrys.”

All heads in the room swivel to stare at Arthur. He can feel their eyes on him, but he doesn’t move his eyes from Leon’s face. He is the King, after all. He does not owe any of them an explanation. He shall do what he believes in the best interests of Camelot.

“Sire, do you really think that’s the best idea after what happened last time?” Leon asks gently. 

Arthur scoffs.

“I’ll be fine. We’ve almost completed our negotiations and I don’t want anything to jeopardize them.”

“But Sire, perhaps I can accompany -”

“No, Leon. I will go alone and that’s an order.” 

He looks around the room at his Knights, daring them to speak again. No one does.

“Leave me,” he commands. Everyone flees the room until he’s left alone. 

Arthur heaves out a shaky breath. He had been looking for just such an excuse to go visit Emrys again.

\---

The Druids had been kidnapping Arthur’s subjects to exact revenge for Uther's great purge many years before. As hard as the Knights had fought, they were no match for the powerful Druid warriors who snuck into Camelot. It wasn’t long before the Knights and commoners alike were terrified of magic. Camelot had been living in fear as they waited for the Druids to strike again.

Arthur was out of options, so he did the only thing he thought he could. He asked to be taken to the Druid leader.

The sorcerers agreed on one condition. They had to put him under a spell to disorient him and keep him from remembering the path they were about to take. 

Arthur remembers bracing himself, fearful that the spell would do something irreversible to his body. But he had no choice but to go along with it.

Ancient, foreign words were whispered and his captor’s eyes flashed gold. After that, Arthur’s memory gets hazy. But he remembers the euphoria of it. His brain turned off and he could just _feel_. The rays of sun that filtered down through the trees felt warm against his skin. He could hear birds chirping above them. Leaves crunched loudly under the feet of the group as they walked. The Druid who guided Arthur with a hand on his elbow smelled like sweat and earth and herbs. Arthur couldn’t stop smiling. He kept reaching out to touch the Druid’s arm, eager to feel warm skin against his fingers, but he remembers his hand being slapped away.

Arthur lost track of time, but the Druids reached their destination before the effects of the spell wore off. He was pushed through an open-mouthed cave obscured by shiny green vines. He remembers the way the damp air made his limbs feel heavy. 

As he walked forward, he became aware of a man sitting on a wooden throne. Emrys was younger than Arthur expected. Younger and extremely good-looking in an intimidating way. His piercing blue-eyed gaze and wide, wolfish smile were enough to make Arthur shiver. 

It felt like someone else’s body was asking for a peace treaty. It felt like someone else’s mouth was apologizing for Uther’s wrongs. Arthur was proud of himself for remembering why he’d come, but his gaze kept falling on Emrys’ lips.

Emrys didn’t want to make anything official until Arthur was cognizant enough to be sure of what he was doing. When the spell wore off, Arthur and Emrys both signed a contract whereby the Druids wouldn’t enter Camelot so long as the Knights of Camelot would not go after the Druids. It wasn’t the best treaty Arthur had ever worked out, but it did offer some assurance that his people could sleep at night without worrying about being snatched from their beds.

Once Arthur left, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way he’d felt when under the influence of the spell. And about the immense power that Emrys could wield over him, over all of Camelot. If he chose to, he could easily destroy them all. 

That kind of power was unreachable for Arthur. He craved it almost as much as he craved Emrys’ touch.

Arthur did not show anyone the treaty when he returned to Camelot, but he did explain as much truth as he dared. He told his Knights that he met the Druid leader and negotiations were ongoing, but he had been blindfolded and handcuffed before he was taken to the Druid cave. He ordered the Knights not to go looking for the Druids. And he said he would have to meet Emrys again to complete a treaty. 

The King of Camelot was not supposed to be selfish, but how could Arthur tell anyone that Camelot’s sworn enemy was enticing and utterly captivating?

He only needed to return to the Druids one more time to clear the image of Emrys from his mind. And then Arthur would let the matter rest.

\---

One more visit turns into three more visits.

Arthur can’t tell if it is the spell that he craves or if Emrys himself is what is so addicting.

He doesn't think it matters.

\---

“Please, Emrys. I’ve come all this way,” Arthur begs, his voice rough already. He is on his knees in front of the dark-haired sorcerer who leads the Druids. The room is otherwise empty, and Arthur is thankful for that. He doesn’t want any of the other Druids to see him like this. 

His mouth is open, wet and waiting for Emrys’ cock. Emrys has already divested himself of his pants. He still looks slightly imposing as he sits up on his wooden throne, looking down at Arthur. A crown of spiked thorns sits atop his head, and his white tunic is stretched over his chest. His nipples are hard and visible through it. Arthur’s own cock is straining against his trousers, but he pays it little mind. He is singerly focused on the memories that had driven him to seek out Emrys again.

Emrys’ cock had been so far down his throat. Arthur remembers the mewling, desperate sounds he’d made. And he remembers shooting his own load all over Emrys’ body and dirtying his pale skin. Most of all, Arthur remembers the way the magic curled around his brain and made him feel like he was floating. 

He wasn’t leaving without feeling that again. 

“I thought we said you wouldn't come back here,” Emrys says softly as he gazes down at Arthur. 

“I know you enjoy it too, Emrys. Please. One more time. I promise I’ll stop coming here. I won’t bother the Druids anymore.” Arthur’s voice echoes in the cave as he palms his cock over his trousers. He watches as Emrys tracks the movement and licks his plush lips. Arthur sees the moment Emrys decides he is going to give Arthur what he wants because he closes his eyes briefly. When they open again they are a bright, brilliant gold.

“Be careful, King Arthur. That almost sounded like a threat.” Emrys’ voice isn’t soft anymore. He sounds like he’s trying to provoke him but Arthur smiles up at him, unafraid. Arthur has no reason to threaten the Druids at the moment. Emrys knows this, so Arthur doesn’t bother rising to the bait. 

“Do it,” Arthur says as he leans forward to press a kiss to the inside of Emrys’ clothed thigh. Emrys fists his hand in Arthur’s hair to roughly tilt his head back.

“This is the last time,” Emrys says. Arthur bobs his head eagerly in agreement. And then Emrys whispers the spell.

Arthur sucks in a breath as the magic unfurls in his mind. He can feel the way the soft tendrils of magic smooth out his anxieties and quiet the rushing torrent of thoughts that usually occupy him. His whole body suddenly feels relaxed and pliant, and the world slows to a crawl around him. Everything feels soft around the edges, and this skin tingles with warmth. It’s better than being drunk.

He looks up at Emrys, who leans down to put a hand on Arthur’s cheek. 

“Look at you, so eager to please the Druid King,” Emrys whispers. Arthur leans in to Emrys’ touch, and Emrys runs his thumb along Arthur’s bottom lip. With his other hand, he swiftly unties his breaches and pulls out his semi-hard cock.

Arthur doesn’t bother speaking. It feels like too much effort to form words. He’d much rather taste Emrys’ cock. 

“No back talk?” Emrys prods. Arthur sucks the head of Emrys’ cock between his lips, barely paying enough attention to hear what Emrys is saying. His voice seems so far away. The only thing that matters is the way Arthur’s lips stretch around his wide cock, the comforting weight of it pressing down on Arthur’s tongue. 

It’s so easy for Arthur to feel free when he’s under the spell. He doesn’t have to worry about what would happen if negotiations with the Druids fell apart or if anyone back in Camelot came to know that Arthur was abusing magic like this. All of those concerns float away, trapped under the surface of the spell. Arthur cannot even recall what Kingly duties he is required to attend to for the rest of the week. There is only Arthur’s basal instincts and the search for pleasure until the spell wears off. For a little while longer, Arthur won’t feel like there is anything else worth doing in his life except keeping Emry’s cock in his mouth. 

“I admit, I like you like this.” Emrys grabs Arthur’s hair and jerks his head up and down on his cock. “The King of Camelot on his knees,” Emrys growls. 

He fucks into Arthur’s throat in long, sure strokes. The fat head of it slides against the roof of Arthur’s mouth, and he nearly feels too full. Drool dribbles from his lips and coats Emrys’ cock, and obscene wet sounds are echoing in the cave. That only prompts Emrys to fuck him harder. Tears slide down Arthur’s cheeks, but he doesn’t care. He opens wider, groaning around Emrys’ cock and sucking him down, hoping to make him come. He’s feeling an exquisite high as his mouth gets used for Emrys’ pleasure, and he groans and pushes his palm against his own cock. 

“Wait,” Emrys says as he stands up. His cock slides out of Arthur’s mouth and Arthur leans forward so fast he nearly falls forward.

“Get on my throne,” Emrys asks huskily. Arthur reaches out and grips the gnarled wood of the chair to haul himself up. 

With a whispered word from Emrys, Arthur’s breeches are untied and slip down to his ankles. Arthru shivers when cool, damp air from the cave hits his skin. He gets on his knees and grips the cylindrical wood that outlines the sides of the throne. His ass is exposed and Arthur takes deep, shuddering breaths as he waits.

Emrys whispers another spell and then Arthur hears him step closer, until his fingers skate over Arthur’s hips.

“What an obedient King,” Emrys says. 

Arthur looks over his shoulder at Emrys’ long lashes and parted lips. He feels the tip of Emrys’ cock touch his hole. Arthur’s whole world narrows to the slick warm tip of Emrys’ cock as he pushes gently forward and breaches Arthur.

“Fuck,” he mumbles as he pushes back against Emrys. He’s vaguely aware of Emrys gripping his hips, but Arthur is mostly focused on relaxing as he opens up to Emrys’ thick cock. He thinks about how big Emrys felt in his mouth, but that doesn’t even compare to the stretch he feels now. Arthur is still looking at him, watching him bite his lip in concentration. His bangs are sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

“That’s it,” Emrys hums. He pushes his hips forward until he’s seated all the way inside Arthur. 

With a groan, Arthur turns back until he’s facing forward and he lets his eyes slip closed. Arthur feels himself clenching around Emrys, adjusting to the intrusion. His skin is pleasantly buzzing with arousal and the usually anxious voices in his head are blissfully, mercifully quiet. 

Arthur can hear Emrys murmuring something but Arthur’s lost to the sensation of Emrys moving inside him. He fucks him easy at first, but Arthur knows he just has to be patient. Arthur reaches under himself to tug at his own cock, relishing the way his own warm skin feels. 

Emrys picks up the pace, maybe because he sees what Arthur is doing. Emrys holds onto Arthur’s hips and fucks into him until Arthur is keening for it. He’s sure words are tumbling out of his mouth but he can’t hear himself. He’s lost to the way Emrys’ cock rubs up inside him and a wave of arousal crests over his body, sweeping him along until he tumbles over the edge of an incredible precipice. Arthur squeezes his cock and shouts as he comes. 

Emrys keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and Arthur’s brain blanks out. When he comes back to himself, he feels like he’s gliding gently down a beautiful, shimmering river and everything is right with the world. 

He sighs happily as he feels Emrys’ cock twitch and fill him with come. Emrys leans down to press his lips to Arthur’s back and wrap his arm around Arthur’s middle. 

“So good for me,” he murmurs. His words sound more distinct, as if he’s suddenly closer. Arthur knows then that the spell will wear off soon.

“You can keep doing that,” Arthur says as he pushes gently back against Emrys’ cock. Emrys obeys and fucks Arthur a bit slower than he had before. Arthur clenches around him and listens to the sounds of Emrys’ skin slapping against his own, happy to enjoy the tranquility that has settled over him like a warm blanket.

Arthur’s too busy savoring how full he feels to realize that he’ll never be able to give Emrys up.


End file.
